Sunny with a Chance for Flan
by MadDoggyClown
Summary: They only bumped into each other and before Fang knew of it, she was going on a date with the mysterious man named Genesis; battling monsters and Fal'Cie was one thing, going on a date with such a sophisticated man was.. When is the flan gonna drop?


**A/N: **Hey guys, haven't been uploading anything for months Xx I'm sorry for my major absence I've just been so busy with school and I just recently finished a huge assignment that's actually part of my exam, so I hope I did well.

Now with the holidays just around the corner, I finally managed to write down something; see I started playing Final Fantasy XIII again, since I haven't played it since May, because I was stuck at some point, but I was able to get past it etc. so I re-found my love for the series and, while I played, I started to wonder what crossover I'd prefer Fang to be in.

I don't quite remember how I came up with this to begin with, but I thought I wanted to write something about Fang going on a date with some guy, and since Rygdea and Raines are the only other guys I can see her with (though not on a date) I figured I needed to find somebody else. So, my favourite crossovers with the Final Fantasy-series are as you can probably see here XIII and VII, I thought Genesis was an original idea and not nearly, at least in my head, as crack-ish with Fang as other men would be.

About the title? You'll see soon enough :)

Note that during the holidays I'll be updating as many of my other fanfictions as possible, as my Christmas present to my beloved reviewers who've waited patiently (or not) for about ½ year for me to get my lazy butt together and write something down.

Merry Christmas, peeps.

Enjoy, R&R please!

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Sunny with a Chance for Flan-<strong>_

**_..._**

"Can't I just wear my usual getup?" Fang pleaded as Serah, with the help of Vanille, was getting this uncultivated woman dressed for her night-out.

Fang could scarcely believe this herself; she, of all people she knew, had been asked out on a real date by a real man! She felt dizzy just by the thought, that or it was the tight dress Serah had forced her to put on that squeezed her whole figure too tightly. Fang was used to lose clothing that she was actually able to move around in, but this dress; this nightgown seemed completely out of her character.

Vanille giggled and looked at Fang with a childishly warning look "Be still Fang or you'll ruin the dress!" she showed her lifelong friend a lifted finger to show her that she was serious. Fang was serious too; she would die from suffocation before the night was half over and she reckoned Vanille's expression was the closest answer she could get and it clearly meant 'no'.

Serah smiled kindly up at her while taking care of the skirt, making sure it sat absolutely perfect "You're going to look so gorgeous, Fang." the young girl complimented with her purest smile, making Fang's heart melt. She had a hard time believing it, but if someone like Serah told her then she supposed it had to be true. So far she had not been allowed near a mirror, it would ruin the surprise the girls had told her.

She was practically bursting with anxiety to know exactly how she looked like.

"You almost seem scared Fang, why is that? Is it the dress or the guy?" Lightning came into the room, because for some reason this whole 'Dress Up Fang'-game was taking place at Lightning's place, she gave her friend a skeptical look and leaned against the wall "Don't worry, you can always knock him out cold if something goes wrong and when he wakes up you tell him you just 'slipped'." she teased.

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny, Light." she snorted in annoyance refusing to get eye-contact with the pink haired woman near the wall, having Vanille and Serah at her feet was dreadful enough as it was. She eyed the younger girls who, as they kept fiddling with Fang's dress, conversed with each other in low whispery voices so that Fang could not hear what they were talking about.

"Remind me of this day when you end up in the same situation." she sent Lightning a short glance and smiled grimly to herself, the thought itself was priceless, though she had her doubts about Light actually finding herself a man. Then again, _she_ had managed just a few days ago, right? So anything was basically possible now!

Fang had always told herself that the day a Flandragora dropped from the sky and hit her right in the face; _she_ would be able to get a guy worthy of her league, not anytime before then, period.

"Ouch! Watch it!" Fang sneered as she felt a prick in her hip, she looked down and noticed Serah was in the middle of adjusting a brooch to her dress.

"Sorry." She muttered apologetically before finishing with it, Fang shrugged; what was a tiny needle to her side compared to all the monsters as C'ieth she had fought in the past? Not to mention all the Fal'cie, who was she to complain?

When she looked at the brooch, which she was now able to see in detail, she noticed it was a darkblue feathery flower with a modest sprinkle of silvery glitter. She actually found it quite lovely, it reminded her of a flower from back home; in Oerba they used to have such a flower growing, though it was very rare and one could only bestow on its lovely view at night, during the day the flower's petals were closed and completely isolated to the viewer.

**~o~**

"Hey girls-" Snow went past the door giving a short wave before disappearing again, but something definitely caught his eyes when he passed the room just now. He took a few steps backwards and stood at the entrance again, his eyes wide as he gazed past the younger females.

"Oh, I didn't know we'd have a guest. Hello Miss." Snow smiled at Fang, though his face revealed the mock he was showing, she was positive he was about to break out in a loud laugh by the sight before him.

The girls around Fang had to hold their breaths too not to laugh as well, their wrinkled lips and nearly puffy cheeks gave them away and Fang clenched her fists trying to calm herself down.

"Snow, be polite, it's Fang. You can see that." Serah smiled, slightly exasperated, at her fiancé and stepped away from Fang's dress for everyone to see her masterpiece.

"Yeah, I guess I can." the blonde-haired man snorted and looked Fang up and down "But why that dazzling outfit? You going out?" he asked with a snigger before crossing his arms.

Fang gritted her teeth at Snow's scornfulness, was he trying to piss her off on purpose? The blood rushed to her fists as she clenched them harder yet.

"Of course she is." Vanille protested "Look how lovely she looks."

"She sure does!" Snow chortled and got an agreeable nod from his 'sister' Lightning, who couldn't resist a smile either.

This was it, Fang almost roared out in aggravation at her spectators "Give me that bloody mirror or I shall wish you all back to being L'Cie!" she yelled in a provoked voice startling her entire audience.

The mood seemed to change from one moment to another; the group grew quiet and didn't really look at each other anymore or at Fang. In fact they all looked ashamed.

"Sorry, Fang." Serah apologized, again with her sincere eyes, though they somewhat revealed a bit of sadness, she was rubbing her left arm while speaking and somehow Fang felt a bit guilty seeing the younger girl so distressed all of a sudden "You know we didn't mean to mock you, right?"

She sighed and scratched the back of her neck "Yeah, sorry about that. I just got a bit worked up, that's all." Her voice was low as she continued, she knew she had really made a stupid move just now "I didn't mean that just now."

Vanille was the first to react; the kindly took Fang's hand in hers and looked up at her old friend with her usual happy-go-lucky smile "Apology accepted." She declared for the entire party.

"Guess I should apologize too." It was Snow, Fang's aggression seemed to have gotten to him and he didn't like seeing his bride-to-be in such a gloomy mood, which he partly had caused.

"Why the long face Villiers?" Fang crossed her arms before looking back at the tall man behind her, she smiled cockily at him, which clearly meant that she – at least somewhat – had forgiven him, but no doubt he'd pay for his mocking at some point.

"Sorry I can't do this, you still look totally out of style." he scratched his head, though he didn't smile this time, so Fang guessed he really didn't know what to say seeing his tomboyish, independent friend dress up for a man. And who exactly was this man anyways? Fang hadn't told anybody who he was, what his name or occupation, even age, was. She hardly knew any of it herself and it somewhat excited her.

"Come on, Snow, give her a chance." Serah pleaded at her fiancé who was now walking around Fang, scratching his chin while almost trying to force out a compliment.

"Okay okay." Snow finally gave in throwing his hands above his head like a child "You look very elegant, Fang." he finally complimented her, looking somewhat honest, though Fang could tell what meaning he put behind the word 'elegant'.

"You totally look nothing like your usual wild self, Fang." was what he meant for sure. Fang sighed trying to accept his compliment, through the time they had known each other Snow had become the brother Fang had never wished for; the two of them had the same sort of rivalry between them as siblings normally had, well Serah and Lightning excluded, not to mention their usual fights – both vocally and physically – and it normally ended with Fang being the victor, so in a way Snow did know his place, but his brotherly role bid him to tease her still.

"And with that settled shouldn't the lady get her mirror?" Fang asked looking back at Serah and Vanille, both girls had almost forgotten that their little guinea pig hadn't seen the results yet, so together they pulled forth a large floor standing mirror on wheels for Fang to meet her new self.

Before the mirror reached her Fang swallowed heavily, the anxiety returning to her as well as a bunch of butterflies in her stomach; she didn't know how she would look or how to respond if she didn't look 'nice'.

By the time the mirror was placed before her she had closed her eyes tightly shut, she heard footsteps behind her and moments later Lightning's voice.

"Well, if you're not going to see your reflection what's the point with the mirror?" she rested a hand on Fang's shoulder, watching both their reflections only waiting for her friend to open her eyes again.

"I-" she began hesitantly "I don't know what to expect." She murmured and bowed her head. She had deluded herself that this day wouldn't mean a damn thing to her, it was strange but she hadn't been so excited in years. Even if, this was a different kind of excitement, one she wasn't familiar with.

"If you don't open your eyes you're not going to find out, are you?" Lightning asked her before removing her hand from Fang's shoulder again letting out a slight sigh.

She was right and besides what was the point in being afraid of her own looks? She had always enjoyed playing in the dirt on Oerba, right? Never before in her life had she cared about what other people thought of her looks, she certainly wasn't gonna start worrying about that kind of matter now!

With that thought she finally opened her eyes again, staring straight back at her was a sophisticated and ladylike figure, wearing a long, black, silky dress with very thin straps to hold up the masterpiece and the brooch was there too, to complete the painting.

"I'll be damned." Fang muttered to herself as she kept staring at herself in the mirror "I _do_ look good!" she had secretly feared she might look like an overdecorated Chocobo at an animal fair, but there was definitely nothing to fret.

"I'm glad you like it, Fang." Serah smiled and clapped her hands together. That's right; Fang remembered that Serah was the one who had made the dress, or rather the one who had improved its design. Whatever it had looked like before, there was no doubt Serah's handiwork had made it better by tenfold.

"Guess I'm good to go then." Fang looked herself over once again, her hair was still the usual messy self but it somewhat went well with the dress, still giving her the kind of rough attitude. Like a diamond in the rough, indeed.

"Not yet!" Vanille objected in a high-pitched voice as she rushed to Fang's side, a piece of black cloth in her hands as well as something on top of it; a necklace.

Fang looked at it with a puzzled expression "For me?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Call it 'a late birthday-present'" Lightning told her as she walked past her and towards the door, on her way she grabbed Snow by the arm and shoved him with her outside.

"It's from all of us!" Snow managed to shout before he and Lightning disappeared completely. Fang looked after them with a skeptical expression, she couldn't remember the last time she had been celebrated on her birthday, well, in this case a bit later but it still mattered. She was just surprised somebody had remembered her birthday, she eyed Vanille, knowing it was her who had spread the word behind her back and she couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Here." Serah offered before gently picking up the necklace, Fang took the hint and turned around for the shorter girl to put around Fang's neck. The delicate metal touched her bare skin with a tingly stroke, it made Fang feel special to be granted something so precious; the like brooch on her hip, the stone in the silver chain was deep blue and matched the rest of the outfit perfectly. She wondered if this whole attire was part of her present as well, but she didn't ask.

When Serah was done fixing the necklace, Vanille gently placed the black piece of cloth she'd been holding the entire time around Fang's shoulder, a shawl Fang guessed as she took note of the cloth's shape and looks in the mirror and she couldn't help but smile.

"Now you're good to go."

**~o~**

When passing Snow as she headed for the exit, Fang grabbed him by his arm sending him a fierce glance.

"Unless this night goes as planned, you're gonna have to pay for all your clever little remarks when I get back." she hissed in a low voice, that should be warning enough.

"Hey, no problem." Snow chuckled, if a bit nervous, but still with his usual smile plastered to his face but he was fully aware of the graveness of Fang's threat.

"Good." she nodded before punching his arm, it was a light blow, but strong enough so that the big Don Juan would be able to feel it and then she left the Farron-residence just managing to catch a glimpse of Snow rubbing his arm while mimicking a soundless 'ow'.

Fang thought she heard Lightning murmur a low 'you deserved it' to the tall man. She couldn't help but smirk at it.

Serah and Vanille followed her to the door, giving her a silent 'good luck' as she walked outside and she nodded at them as a 'thank you'.

"Tell your date we said 'hello'!" Vanille shouted after her.

Fang sighed at her friend's jolliness and slightly shook her head as she took off.

"Yeah right."

**~o~**

When Fang got the restaurant where her date was meant to take place, she was met with quite a sight of multiple girls standing in a big crowd around- well, she wasn't sure, but they were all faced the same way, squealing and giggling and jumping up and down as if they were little kids and some new fancy toy had released in the store.

She wondered what had caught their eyes for them to jump around like a bunch of juvenile sheep in spring, she thought she saw a figure in the middle of the horde but she couldn't identify who it was. Good the same, she figured and shrugged, standing the farthest away from the large group as possible but still so that she looked like, she was actually waiting for someone _at_ the restaurant. Or in this case just _nearby._

She crossed her arms and stared out into the slightly dark street-area, she pulled her shawl closer around her and tried to block out all the girls' squeals and sniggering. Instead she tried to recall why she was at this place again;

_Fang was taking a walk around the shopping district of the city, just window-shopping, the upcoming festival had caused quite a cheerful atmosphere wherever she looked; several workers were hanging up fancy lights around in the streets, people were chatting with each other about the activities at the festival and so on._

_Fang thought of how well things were going around on Cocoon since the big L'Cie-threat only a year ago, that had made the entire planet crumble with panic and look at it now! Not the slightest trail of any Purge, L'Cie, Fal'Cie, nothing at all. It somewhat made her feel refreshed not to run away or fight anymore, at least now she could just fight monsters at the Waterscape for sports. But no more soldiers ever again._

_While walking down the street in her own thoughts a tall figure passed her, though none of them really paid any attention so Fang and the stranger ended up bumping into each other. Fang, by all means a strong woman, nearly lost her balance as her shoulder was shoved away by a much larger and more muscular arm._

_She frowned and immediately turned to the idiot who had nearly knocked her off her feet._

"_Watch it you-!" but that was all she managed to say, when the figure had already turned around facing her. She almost felt like gawking by the sight; a tall redhead of a man, very muscular indeed, wearing a red leather trench coat with large, black shoulder plates, that showed off his masculine features._

_His face seemed completely unnatural, not like any citizen from Bodhum, at least none that she had seen before and she felt her body loosen up by the sight before her._

_In his gloved hand he held a small hardback of a book entitled 'LOVELESS', Fang read on the front page._

"_I'm deeply sorry." He spoke in his, how to describe it, mesmerizing voice. It was like a God or perhaps a Fal'Cie spoke to her, gently and yet sternly and completely of another World._

"_That's fine I guess." Fang shrugged, not quite sure if she meant the words or not though._

"_No, I wasn't paying attention. Please allow me to make it up to you, Miss." He insisted again with that spellbinding tone of voice and for some reason Fang was curious as to what his idea of 'making it up to her' was._

"_It's Fang. But sure, whatever you want then." She tried to play it coolheaded and placed her hands on her hips, cocking her head to one side._

_The man smiled to himself and tugged the book in the inside pocket of his coat, reaching out his hand to greet Fang._

"_I'm Genesis, Genesis Rhapsodos." He said politely, waiting for Fang to shake his hand, though she didn't do it. Rude, she thought agreeably to herself, but that should teach him._

_Genesis seemed to take the hint and retrieved his lonely hand, not getting the slightest greet that he probably had hoped for._

"_Well then, as my reward for bumping into you this very moment, I should take you out to dinner some time." He declared while crossing his arms, his attitude somewhat cocky as well, perhaps to annoy her or maybe to seem as 'uninterested' as Fang was deluding herself to be._

"_What?" she questioningly raised an eyebrow at his sudden announcement, he didn't even ask, but Fang recalled that she had let him pick whatever choice he wanted, so she didn't really have anything to say in this matter anymore._

"_You heard me. Meet me here-" he motioned towards a very expensive-looking restaurant close by "in three days in formal attire." He ordered, Fang thought she noticed a thoughtful look in his eyes as he mentioned the formal attire, what was that supposed to mean?_

"_They probably wouldn't let you in wearing that." He pointed at her clothing, it was what she always wore, her favourite outfit at that! "But in my opinion, I'd let a lady like you in anywhere no matter what you wore." He chuckled to himself and brushed a lock of his hair away from his face with such elegance that Fang hardly was able to catch his somewhat distasteful compliment._

**~o~**

After that Fang didn't remember much, they had agreed on the time and place as well as the dress code, the rest seemed all too foggy and dreamy to her, like it hadn't even taken place.

Looking back at the restaurant she started wondering how a guy like him was going to pay for such expensive food, it wasn't like she had ever been in there anyways, but she could easily smell all the delicacies from her place out on the street and, man, did they smell expensive or what?

Come to think of it, where was that guy, Genesis, even? Fang was almost starting to believe that he had tricked her and wasn't going to show up at all, until she suddenly heard a male-voice speaking close by.

"Ladies, please let me through now, my date has been waiting long enough." No one could be mistaken by that voice, followed by several unhappy girls, it was him alright.

When Fang swiftly turned her head she was able to see the entire crowd of girls that had been gathering not too far away from her, now leaving the place. The one they had been flocking around had apparently been her date; Genesis.

He smiled apologetically as he approached her with a heavy sigh "Sorry to hold you up, they wouldn't let me go."

Fang tried to ignore the scenery that had taken place for more than just a few minutes and looked arrogantly at her so-called 'date' who stood before her wearing a nice-looking black suit as well as a tie, it matched his red coat, which he had resting around his shoulders, so that it wouldn't wrinkle the rest of his garments.

He seemed like quite a hoity-toity, making her wonder if he slept with a hairnet too, but she accepted his arm with a slight smile, the most she could muster, when he offered it to her and together they both marched inside the restaurant.

**~o~**

When the couple, at least for the night, had gotten their table and had ordered their food they both sat in dead silence. Fang wasn't really sure if she should say anything, if so what should she even say?

Her male companion on the other hand had been staring her way for quite a while now, making her wonder what he was thinking of and why he kept sending her that look.

When their food arrived none of them spoke either, Fang wasn't sure if he was still looking at her, but her paranoid side forced her to just stare down her food and ignore her surroundings.

"You're not from around here are you?" she heard her companion ask before taking another bite of his own food, Fang felt a bit shocked by the question, she knew she didn't seem like a common Cocoon-citizen but was her appearance that different from anybody else's?

"What about you?" she grimaced at her food, refusing to look at the man sitting in front of her "You don't look very typical for this place either."

"I guess I don't." he leaned back in his seat, causing Fang to wonder if she had offended him by her quick comeback, she slowly lifted her gaze to look up at him but instead of anger she saw a very distant look in his eyes.

Come to think of it, it was only now she had been able to see his eyes much clearer, they were unnaturally light blue and matched the rest of his of-another-World-esque look. But because of his thoughtful look she figured she should not ask to his residence. She figured it meant he wouldn't have to ask her in stronger details either, she didn't like admitting that she was from Gran Pulse to a stranger, she wasn't even aware of his views on people or anything else from Pulse.

**~o~**

The conversation died instantly and for several minutes there was the same silence around the table, which had been there from the start. Fang almost considered leaving early, since they didn't seem to have the least bit in common and this forced-upon date seemed completely ridiculous.

She was just about to say 'thanks for the food' and get up from her seat to leave the place at once.

"Tell me-" her suitor finally spoke with an almost sinister grin on his face, causing Fang to slightly jump in her seat "What does that tattoo of yours mean?"

Fang eyed the black skull jaw on her left upper arm "It means 'touch me and you'll die'." she answered bluntly without thought. It was first much too late she realized what a horrible thing she had just said and she bit down at her lower lip instantly, wishing the words back. She figured if this was going to be an enjoyable evening, despite her recent wish to leave, and so that she didn't have to beat up Snow when she got back to the Farron-residence, she would clearly have to do better than that!

Genesis however, staring at her in amusement, began to chuckle at her answer "My my, what a feisty woman I've gotten myself for tonight." he looked Fang over again, his eyes unreadable but at least he smiled, Fang remarked to herself and tried to relax once again.

She hadn't dreamt that speaking with a man, or going on a _date_, would be this troublesome, it was like she was trying to pass an impossible test that, not only played on her physics but her psyche as well. It somewhat reminded her of the adolescence-tasks, not to mention the adulthood-tasks, back on Oerba, except they didn't involve dating such a sophisticated gentleman.

**~o~**

"Care for dessert?" Genesis asked in amusement as he noticed Fang had already finished her plate, when she realized that Genesis still had some food left on his platter she felt a slight embarrassment flush over her. Did she seem like a glutton to him now? She only remembered the food taste so different and so much better than anything she had ever eaten since she came to Cocoon, not to bring shame to Serah's cooking, because the young girl really was a gourmet too.

"I don't really eat sugar" she muttered trying to hide her embarrassed look by playing with a lock of her hair in front of her face, with a concentrated look, as she felt Genesis' eyes on her, she stared down her frizzy lock intensely.

Genesis must've taken note of her embarrassment, though he didn't seem to care much for it, in fact he actually ignored it completely and it sort of made Fang feel relieved instantly.

"I guess I should make a pick then and we'll see if you wish to taste or not." his lips curled into a knowingly smile, though what hidden motive was behind it Fang didn't know. He somehow reminded her of Snow, though she knew Snow wasn't nearly as polite with the ladies, well except for his fiancé, but that smile that said 'I'm looking for trouble', however Fang had to admit it suited this guy far better than that jerk; Snow.

Fang wasn't able to hear what sort of dessert her suitor had ordered, because he had wanted to whisper it to the waiter so that she wouldn't. But when the waiter finally came back Fang was able to pick out the dessert at once, it was a strawberry parfait, she recognized it from a time where she and Vanille had been at a café, and Vanille insisted on getting one of those. It had kept her from sleeping the entire night, she recalled.

She noticed that the waiter placed two spoons on the table as well, that was perhaps part of what Genesis had whispered to him while he had eyed Fang with that knowingly smile of his, he had almost looked like a villain ready to strike at his victim, very ominous but in a way it seemed to be one of his good points. Fang didn't like those softies that were the standard citizens of Bodhum, so she thought it nice that she was able to see something different up close.

Genesis motioned for her to grab one of the spoons, like the gentleman he was he didn't pick one up 'till Fang would do it. Fang hesitated at first, but then figured 'why not play along?' maybe, just maybe, she would find herself entertained or whatever.

In a matter of seconds Fang learned why her friend from Oerba was so fond of these fruity desserts, this parfait was, despite all her prejudices, beyond fantastic. It had such a fresh taste to it, like any type of fruit she had tried eating on Pulse, she had expected it to be much sweeter and far more sickening in taste, but instead it had a creamy and poofy texture and she admitted; she liked it very much.

She noticed none of them had yet touched the largest strawberry that had been the dessert's main decoration; she wondered if it was just going to waste or if one of them would eat it. But who?

"Let's share it." Genesis suddenly spoke, as if he had read her mind, and with his spoon he picked up the strawberry from the glass and motioned it towards his lips. Fang held her breath to see what he was going to do, while he moved the berry closer to his mouth she noticed his lips parting and his pink tongue slowly sticking out to touch the strawberry.

Feeling her cheeks burn Fang had to sit back in her seat, so that it wouldn't show, she even sat on her palms to make herself a bit calmer; next Genesis licked some cream off the strawberry almost making a passion of it as he did, he seemed so concentrated that Fang would almost protest if he stopped.

Wait what! What was she thinking of? And in a public place? Was he teasing her on purpose! That damned-!

Suddenly Genesis shoved his spoon with the still whole strawberry towards her face, Fang starred at it in great surprise. Did he expect her to eat it now that he had licked on it in such an unspeakable way?

Swallowing a clump and feeling Genesis' eyes on her the entire time, Fang took the risk; she leaned forward, slightly parting her lips and took a small bite from the berry. It was sweet, even without the cream, but Fang felt her cheeks burn at the thought of how the cream got wiped away just seconds ago.

Genesis slowly pulled back the strawberry to his own lips and ate the rest for himself, sending Fang a smile almost saying 'too bad, you glutton' or something. Fang had to pull herself together now; she was being completely out of her mind because of this man. What sort of spell was he casting on her?

**~o~**

I guess it's my turn to ask a question now; Fang thought to herself, realizing she hadn't spoken a single independent word since they arrived at the restaurant, all her answers were merely based on Genesis' remarks and questions. Even to a guy like him I must seem impolite; she figured and straightened herself in her seat before coming up with a question.

"So, Genesis, do you fight?" Fang closed her eyes tightly the second she has asked that question, was she making every wrong move tonight? To her surprise however she captured Genesis' interest immediately.

"I certainly do. I didn't realize you were a fighter yourself." he remarked, leaning a bit closer in his seat, his spindrift blue eyes almost shimmered from the candlelight and Fang couldn't help but stare in awe; they reminded her of the crystallized L'Cie and somehow not in any negative association. These were sincerely beautiful.

Snap out of it!

"I certainly am!" she remarked with a smug smile, trying to match Genesis', she had her arms crossed and rested them on the table, making the distance between the two of them even smaller.

"Which weapon of choice, if I may ask?" he looked at her with a curious glance, as if trying to guess what sort of weapon a woman like her would use in combat.

"I use a bladed lance, it's a pretty common weapon where I come from and deals quite a blow to my enemies." she bragged, not wanting to be shaken by the man's eyes again.

"Interesting." He mused slightly rubbing his chin "I, myself, am more of a swordfighter; it seems fairly more heroic to me, you know like every knight needs his sword… not to mention a damsel in distress." By the last remark he sent her that sinister grin again and his eyes seemed to shimmer again once more.

"Forget it, Cutie, I'm no damsel, I can take care of myself." Fang replied sharply, she was starting to notice what this guy's real intension where and they didn't please her very much.

"Oh, by all means no. I'm sure you're able to fight for yourself, Mylady."

"That's right, I am."

"In that case would you mind showing me your skills in a friendly duel someday?" Genesis' smile practically grew evil at his question and Fang pulled herself a bit back in her seat, not wanting to get too close.

"I guess I could make an exception in your case." Usually she was only fighting, or rather play-fighting, Snow, Lightning hardly ever had the time to be the entertainer anymore with her job taking up so much of her time, it had definitely been a while since Fang had gotten into a real battle with another person. Genesis seemed like a descent and strong opponent; it might be worth her trouble.

For a moment the two of them shared a more challenging look, rather than that of attraction, if anybody was watching them they'd believe they were in fact rivals or even enemies rather than a 'couple'.

But their intense staring-competition was soon interrupted by the waiter, who came by to pick up their empty glasses.

**~o~**

Another long moment of silence until Genesis spoke;

"Are you into poetry?" he asked, his voice far calmer than before and far friendlier.

"I don't spend much time reading anything, no." Fang shrugged, she hardly took the time to sit quietly with a book or anything like that, so she figured this subject wouldn't be of much interest like their latest.

"I see. Well, when I walked into you the other day, I was reading this book; LOVELESS is the name of it, it's very beautiful, in fact I've read it so many times that it's practically stuck in my head." He explained, not seeming like he wished to put the subject away just because Fang wasn't into it, he on the other hand seemed very passionate about it so Fang let him speak.

"Actually I easily get sucked into the story when I read it in public, which would explain my carelessness when I bumped into you." he stopped and looked back at Fang with a hopeful glance.

"Would you like to hear some of it?" he asked solemnly.

Fang just nodded, there probably was no way to decline now anyways and his zealous speech had actually made her a little curious by now.

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess__  
><em>_We seek it thus, and take to the sky__  
><em>_Ripples form on the water's surface__  
><em>_The wandering soul knows no rest.__"_

As her suitor recited these lines, Fang couldn't help but imagine the whole meaning of the words; like Genesis himself, the poem seemed so extraordinary, distant in a way and alluring. Fang couldn't believe that was the entire poem, it must contain more than just that, she actually wished to hear more.

"Is that all?" she asked hesitantly when Genesis appeared to be done, though his mind was still far away and Fang hardly expected an answer, let alone that he had heard her to begin with.

"No." he spoke moments later, his voice almost sad, that he wasn't able to memorize any more of the poem, yet joyful of his date's sudden significance to his words.

"I could lend you the book if you'd like?" he offered slightly lifting his head, staring into Fang's dark brown eyes, this was the first time of the whole evening that the two of them shared an honest friendly gaze.

"I think I'd like that." Fang nodded gratefully and tried to hide a vaguely pleased smile, underneath the table her hands were fumbling and twisting for her to be at ease.

**~o~**

When the two of them finally left the restaurant, much later than anticipated, Fang eyed the sky suspiciously.

"What're you looking for?" Genesis asked curiously as he put his coat around Fang's shoulders in case she was getting cold or expected rain.

Fang smiled up at her new suitor, pulling his coat a bit closer around herself; "Just checking for flans."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope I did good with staying at least a BIT true to the characters, didn't want them to be too OOC still. Also, I'm not sure whether this should be a oneshot or if I should divide it into smaller chapters? :S

Anyway, after their date Fang and Genesis sparred a lot, got married and had wedding-flan, lol!

Hope I did well, haven't written crossovers in quite a while, but with my minor obsession with anything Final Fantasy lately, I think I could've done worse. :b

Also I'm trying out a new layout, as I thought my old one was much too messy and this seems way more manageable, to you as readers and me as the author, I do prefer this one at least. xD


End file.
